Hasta que digas que me amas
by LunaPieces
Summary: KID X LAW Law está profundamente enamorado de Kid, son buenos amigos desde hace cuatro años, pero cierto día, el pelirrojo le dice al moreno que tiene novia y a partir de ahí, el corazón de Law tendrá que soportar los infortunios de su desafortunado amor. TRADUCCIÓN DEL FIC JAPONÉS: "Till you say you love me" AUTORA: Ginshirou pixiv TRADUCTORA INGLÉS: Amaitsumi
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 1**

Pareja Principal: KidLaw  
>Género: Romance Drama  
>Rating: T<br>Autor Original: Ginshirou pixiv  
>Traductora Japonés: Amaitsumi<br>Traductora Inglés: LunaPieces

* * *

><p>Thanks to the autor Ginshirou and Amaitsumi for bring to us those wonderful stories!<p>

-De nuevo con otro proyecto, esta vez uno muy, muy angst, no he leído algo más doloroso y a la vez hermoso como esto, de verdad espero que lo disfruten y lloren en silencio conmigo okno xDD. ¡Ahora, empecemos! ^u^

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Los humanos son criaturas muy complicadas. Cuando desarrollan un deseo por algo, no hay nada que los detenga para conseguir lo que quieren. El deseo hace que sus corazones se vuelvan hambrientos y ansiosos. Se divierten pensando en cómo saciar su deseo y se deleitan llevando a cabo esos pensamientos. Actúan como niños, chillando como si su juguete favorito hubiera sido roto. Y cuando logran sus deseos, sonríen con diversión y se deleitan en su supremacía. Esa es la naturaleza de aquellas criaturas aterradoras conocidas como humanos.<p>

Sin embargo, mientras más difícilmente tratan de lograr esos deseos, más fácilmente son heridos. Más a menudo, terminan con separaciones y arrepentimientos. Esa también es la naturaleza de esas necias criaturas conocidas como humanos.

* * *

><p>...Había alguien que quería por encima de los demás.<p>

Alguien que era extremadamente valioso para él.

Alguien que no podía imaginar perder.

—Tengo novia.

Eso fue lo que Eustass Kid le dijo a Law cuatro años antes.

La lata de café que había estado bebiendo chocó contra el piso, derramándose en su ropa. El viento soplaba y la lata vacía rodó lejos de él; a pesar de eso, Law no se había dado cuenta de que miraba al hombre de a lado, con la mente totalmente en blanco.

—Oh...felicidades, —fue incapaz de forzar una sonrisa que acompañara sus palabras. Kid suspiró y se agachó.

—Vaciaste el café en tu uniforme. Está completamente manchado, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó Kid y jaló el dobladillo de sus pantalones empapados mirando su rostro.

—Lo siento— Murmuró Law y miró el café que se filtraba lentamente por sus pantalones. Fue un impacto cruel. Su mente se rehusaba a registrar las palabras de Kid.

Se rehusaba a comprender lo que había escuchado.

Antes de que lo supiera, regresaba a casa, acurrucándose en su cama. Su cabeza daba vueltas, casi había olvidado su uniforme manchado. Era demasiado tarde.

Alguien más le había robado a Kid incluso antes de que él le dijera sus sentimientos.

El dolor y el odio se elevaron en su corazón. Los reprimió cruelmente, y pensamientos sobre cómo hacer que Kid se fijara en él comenzaron a circular por su mente.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no podía detenerse a sí mismo. Kid no sería esa debilidad.

No quería imaginar perder su lugar junto a él.

Tenía que hacer algo.

—Eustass-ya... — Susurró y apretó las sábanas con fuerza, la necesidad de hacer que Kid dominara su mente lo embargó.

Habían pasado cuatro años. Ella era inseparable de Kid, pegándose a él tenazmente, sin darle la oportunidad a Law para que confesara sus sentimientos. Al final, no había podido hacer nada, además de hervir en celos al mirar a la pareja.

"Si sólo ellos terminaran". "Deseo que terminen". "Estoy seguro de que lo harán algún día".

Pensamientos como esos mantenían a Law en pie. Sin embargo, su relación se había mantenido fuerte los pasados cuatro años.

Pero entonces, cuatro años después del impacto inicial, sucedió de nuevo.

— Estoy pensando en casarme con ella después de que nos graduemos del colegio.

Era invierno, su último año en el colegio y fue tan frío como ese día tiempo atrás, pero esta vez, ya no usaban uniformes. Law vestía un abrigo de lana color azul y botas de cuero con unos mullidos guantes blancos en sus manos y su cara casi oculta dentro de una bufanda.

Sin embargo, la lata de café que sostenía parecía justo como la que había tenido antes, años atrás. Incluso la forma en que cayó de sus manos al piso y salpicó sus botas, se sentía exactamente igual.

—... ¿Qué hay de tu carrera...? ¿Ni siquiera tienes dinero todavía...cierto? —Él no podía detener esas incertidumbres que salían de sus labios.

—Te dije que heredaría la fábrica de mi papá, ¿cierto? Y he estado ahorrando todo este tiempo. No podríamos casarnos de inmediato, por supuesto, pero quiero comprometerme primero...Y tiraste tu café.

—...Oh— Law miró al sonriente Kid, preguntándose si habían retrocedido en el tiempo.

Había conocido por primera vez a Kid en la preparatoria y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había enamorado del pelirrojo. Incapaz de reunir el valor para confesarlo, había dejado que los días pasasen, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba feliz con sólo estar al lado de Kid. Hasta ese día.

Incluso después de eso, había logrado consolarse a sí mismo. "Está bien, ella sólo es su novia. Está bien, todavía puedo permanecer a su lado". Kid se la había presentado un poco antes. Ella había llegado como una chica tranquila y gentil. En ese momento, reprimió los pensamientos que surgieron en su cabeza para sabotear su relación.

Ahora, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Kid se agachó y recogió la lata de café que se había caído, apuntando y lanzándola hacia el bote de basura más cercano. Sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando la lata cayó justo dentro del bote con un ruido metálico. Frunció el ceño cuando volvió a mirar a Law, antes de estirar su mano para ondear su cabello.

—Hey, no luzcas tan preocupado, estará bien. Los dos son igual de valiosos para mí, prometo que nunca abandonaré nuestra amistad.

—...Bien— Law suspiró, "eso no era". "Tú no entiendes", quería decirlo, pero las palabras no salían.

—Como sea, regresemos. Hace frío, y necesitas ocuparte de ellas. — Kid inclinó su cabeza para señalar las botas manchadas de café. Law sabía que el café se podía quitar con facilidad ya que sus botas estaban hechas de cuero. Desafortunadamente, no tenía pañuelos consigo, así que asintió y los dos se apresuraron hacia el departamento de Kid.

Era viernes, y ellos habían hecho planes para beber tranquilamente en el departamento. Las clases habían finalizado en la tarde y los dos se habían reunido en el lugar de siempre en la noche, detrás de la estatua de extraño-aspecto fuera de la estación del tren. Después de eso, habían ido al supermercado más cercano donde compraron algunos bocadillos y cervezas mientras charlaban de trivialidades. Law había encontrado una máquina expendedora y había comprado café también.

Hasta ese punto, todo había sido normal. Hasta entonces, Kid había dicho pocas palabras

El frío punzaba la nariz de Law mientras se apresuraba por el camino. Además de los sonidos de las latas de cerveza resonando en las bolsas de plástico balanceándose a sus lados y las pisadas de Kid a su lado, la escena estaba envuelta en un silencio invernal. Sus congelados pendientes parecían dolorosas agujas penetrando los lóbulos de sus oídos.

"Todo ha sido en vano" el pensamiento invadió la mente de Law repentinamente.

Había mantenido su inalcanzable amor en su corazón todos esos años, incapaz de confesarse, incapaz de dejarlo ir y apoyar a Kid en su relación. Cada pensamiento que había tenido era para poder intervenir entre la pareja y causar dudas en su amor. Todavía se aferraba a nada, Kid había avanzado con ella, sosteniendo sus manos e iluminando sus rostros con diversión.

Los labios de Law se apretaron mientras sostenía de nuevo el deseo de dejar las lágrimas fluir. Estaban en camino al apartamento de Kid para beber y divertirse. No era el momento para llorar.

Necesitaba actuar normal, sonreír y pretender que todo estaba bien.

Llegaron al departamento de Kid, cerrando y subiendo las escaleras de su unidad. Kid abrió la puerta con sus manos entumecidas por el frío y se agachó para quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

—Quédate aquí, traeré una toalla para ti—dijo y entró al apartamento desapareciendo en el baño. Por un momento, Law se preguntó de qué estaba hablando, antes de recordar repentinamente lo de sus botas manchadas.

—Está bien, ya casi se secaron— dijo. Y en efecto, la caminata de antes había secado el derrame de café.

—Idiota. Me preocupa más que ensucies mi departamento.

Law miró a Kid justo al momento en que la toalla que le había lanzado lo golpeaba en la cara. El olor de la toalla era el mismo que el de la ropa de Kid e inundó su nariz. Sosteniéndola, limpió sus botas antes de quitárselas y entrar al apartamento.

—Voy a entrar— dio el acostumbrado saludo cuando abrió la puerta de la sala.

—Sí. Oh, sólo deja la toalla en el cesto del baño.

Law tarareó una respuesta afirmativa mientras se dirigía al baño. Prendió las luces y lanzó la toalla en el cesto de ropa sucia, que ya tenía numerosas prendas de vestir, antes de mirar el espejo delante del lavabo.

Ahí, en el estante debajo del espejo, había un segundo cepillo de dientes detrás del de Kid y también un par de aretes adornados con diamantes de diseño simple.

Al subir la mirada, se vio a sí mismo en el espejo. Un pecho plano, un cuerpo delgado sin carne que torneara su figura y un rostro que era indudablemente masculino. El mismo género que Kid.

La realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte que su corazón se retorció.

"¿Por qué nací como un chico?" La pregunta que él se había formulado repetidamente hizo eco una vez más en su mente e hizo rechinar los dientes.

—¿Trafalgar? — La voz de Kid lo sacó de sus pensamientos y regresó a la sala. Había arreglado los bocadillos y las latas de cerveza en la pequeña mesa con kotatsu. Al ver a Law regresar, tomó una cerveza impacientemente y la abrió.

Law se sentó enfrente de Kid, acurrucándose en el colchón y tomó algunos bocadillos apilados en la mesa. Con el calor del kotatsu y la cerveza, su cuerpo rápidamente se calentó.

Un programa de celebridades hablando de retos divertidos era transmitido en la televisión, y Kid ocasionalmente estallaba en carcajadas mientras miraban el espectáculo. Pronto, Law siguió su ejemplo y logró olvidar sus problemas divirtiéndose con la compañía de Kid.

—...Sobre lo que te dije antes...

Ya se habían acabado varias cervezas cuando Kid comenzó a hablar, como si repentinamente hubiera recordado que estaban hablando de algo.

—¿Vendrías...conmigo? Para escoger un anillo...

"Debe estar ebrio" pensó Law. Kid nunca hablaba con tal incertidumbre en su voz.

—... ¿Por qué debería? ¿No deberías ir con ella...? — Replicó Law, no caería tan bajo. No podía.

La herida que había sentido en el corazón cuando Kid mencionó el matrimonio varias horas antes, regresó de nuevo con venganza. Sabía que debía rendirse, pero aún estaba abrumado por la urgencia de confesarle sus sentimientos a Kid.

No podía imaginar mantener en secreto su sexualidad por siempre. No podía continuar mintiendo sobre su falta de interés en el amor. Pero, ¿podría decidirse a confesar sus sentimientos repentinamente?

Al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Law, Kid esbozó una sonrisa compungida.

—Planeo sorprenderla con eso. Ella sabe que he estado ahorrando, pero dice que antes de que estemos casados no quiere que se hagan grandes gastos. Ha llegado tan lejos como para decir que no quiere un anillo... Pero quiero hacerla feliz. Quiero ver su sonrisa...

Eso dolió.

Sabía perfectamente cuánto la atesoraba, lo había visto con sus propios ojos esos pasados cuatro años. Sabía que no tenía lugar en su relación.

—Además, eres realmente delgado y tus dedos son justo como los de ella...Estaba pensando que podías ayudarme con la medida...

—Está bien. —Al final, no había nada más que pudiera decir. Sí, él quería que Kid fuera feliz, pero quería que Kid fuera feliz con él.

—¡Gracias Trafalgar! ¡Realmente eres mi mejor amigo! —Exclamó Kid y se inclinó sobre la mesa para abrazarlo.

Los brazos de Kid rodearon su cuello, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. El olor familiar de la colonia de Kid impregnó su nariz.

"Mejor amigo."

Eso era todo lo que él era. Nada menos, pero tampoco nada más. Los brazos de Kid rodeándolo lo hicieron sentir restrictivo e incómodo repentinamente.

—Sí...lo sé. Ahora suéltame, eres muy pesado. —Dijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Sin embargo, en lugar de soltarlo, Kid lo apretó aún más fuerte.

—...Trafalgar, realmente amo cuan lindo eres para mí. —Susurró en su oído.

Los latidos de Law comenzaron a acelerarse—... ¿Qué quieres decir... con amar...?

—Hehehe, sólo acéptalo, ¿bien? —Con eso, Kid lo soltó y regresó a su lado de la mesa, deslizando sus pies debajo de la colcha una vez más. Sus piernas se enredaron debajo del pequeño kotatsu.

Law sintió calor. Los lugares donde había tenido contacto con él, ardían. Los labios del pelirrojo cuando susurraron en su oído, su respiración, sus brazos, sus piernas junto a las de él.

Todo eso encendía la piel de Law.

"Te amo demasiado, ¿qué debo hacer? Quiero decírtelo, pero no encuentro las palabras. Incluso si pudiera, tengo miedo de lo que pienses de mí".

—Así que, ¿estarás libre la siguiente semana? Nos veremos en el lugar de siempre y entonces iremos...

Volvió a prestarle atención a las palabras de Kid, asintiendo a medida que su mirada se dirigía hacia la puerta que conducía al cuarto de Kid. Rentaba ese apartamento desde que habían empezado el colegio con el asequible precio de 48,000 yenes por mes. Todavía podía recordar la sonrisa de Kid cuando había firmado por el lugar, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber hecho un trato tan bueno dentro de la ciudad.

Había comenzado como un lugar monótono y lúgubre, pero lentamente había comenzado a llenarse de muebles, seleccionados sin duda alguna por una mano femenina. Parecía como si ellos vivieran juntos, con cojines y peluches en la habitación y sus accesorios esparcidos por varios lugares de la casa.

Cada vez que Law iba de visita, las fotografías que tenían, cambiaban. A veces, eran escenas tomadas de sus citas. Otras veces, eran fotos tomadas exactamente en la sala donde Law estaba sentado. Cada fotografía representaba un momento que les pertenecía a ellos, a un Kid que Law no conocía.

Y ahora, estaban a punto de casarse.

Law sabía que no tenía sentido retenerlo. Sí, deseaba que todo fuera una mentira, que Kid riera y dijera que todo había sido una broma. Pero la imagen del sonrojo y solemnidad de Kid se reflejaba en sus ojos negándose a dejar la mente de Law, recordándole la realidad.

—Después de eso, iremos por un almuerzo al mercado subterráneo. Y entonces... —Mirando el plan de Kid para ir a comprar el anillo, Law comenzó a reír repentinamente.

—Eustass-ya.

—¿Hm?

No quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía que hacer a Kid suyo.

No importaba cómo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que tenerlo. No importaba si alguien resultara herido en el proceso. No importaba si él salía herido en el proceso.

Mientras él tuviera a Kid, estaría bien.

—Eres realmente un idiota, pero es por eso que te amo.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Law le había dicho a Kid que lo amaba. Las palabras pronunciadas, encendieron un fuego en el corazón de Law.

...

...

* * *

><p>Los espero de nuevo la próxima con un capítulo más de esta desgarradora historia -se va al rincón a llorar* ¡Gracias a los que nos siguen! *-*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 2**

Pareja Principal: KidLaw  
>Género: Romance Drama  
>Rating: T<br>Autor Original: Ginshirou pixiv  
>Traductora Japonés: Amaitsumi<br>Traductora Inglés: LunaPieces

* * *

><p>Siento la demora con el segundo capítulo D: iré actualizando poco a poco :3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó sin nubes a la vista. Además de eso, todavía hacía un frío glacial, así que había sido una molestia vestirse y salir a la calle.<p>

Se le hacía tarde a Law. Avanzando a zancadas, se dirigió hacia la estatua enfrente de la estación de tren. El área estaba infestada de gente como se esperaba de un sábado por la mañana con hombres de traje dirigiéndose a sus trabajos, trabajadores dispersando volantes y jóvenes pululando por todos lados.

Revisando entre la gente, Law localizó al pelirrojo detrás de la estatua al lado de un grupo de chicas. A pesar de ser invierno, todas estaban vestidas escasamente, con faltas y tops reveladores. Kid estaba inconsciente del grupo de féminas mientras miraba su celular, sin darse cuenta de que Law se acercaba.

—¡Eustass-ya!

Kid subió la mirada de su Smartphone a Law: —Hey, Trafalgar.

Las chicas también habían visto a Law y charlaban animadamente entre ellas, sin duda alguna, emocionadas al ver a ese hombre tan apuesto caminar hacia ellas. Kid las fulminó con una mirada antes de chasquear la lengua con molestia y tomar la mano de Law.

—Alejémonos de estas molestas chicas—gruñó.

La mano de Kid era grande y cálida, lo apretó fuertemente arrastrándolo con él prácticamente.

—Eustass-ya...

"Déjame" Quería decir, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

No quería dejar ir a Kid, especialmente cuando el pequeño gesto del pelirrojo lo hizo sentir alegre. Sin embargo, la gente comenzaba a mirar.

En ese momento, Kid se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una mirada significativa, como si dijera: "Sólo sostenla, no quiero perderte en medio de la multitud".

Law apretó gentilmente la mano de Kid mientras jalaba su bufanda para ocultar su rostro con la otra mano y mientras caminaban, la mirada de Law nunca se apartó del hombre que tenía delante.

La campana sobre la entrada de la tienda tintineó cuando entraron. La empleada de ventas vestida en un traje negro llegó inmediatamente para saludarlos.

Law miró a su alrededor viendo vitrinas donde, anillos, collares y otros accesorios—probablemente cada uno con un costo de un millón de yenes—, eran expuestos en extravagantes exhibidores.

—Muy caro... —murmuró para sí mismo.

Kid ya se había acercado a los anillos y estaba escrutando cada uno. A veces, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Otras veces, inclinaba su cabeza de lado como si pensara algo. Law sabía que estaba pensando en ella. Lo dejó solo para que examinara aquellos brillantes anillos y se sentó en uno de los sofás colocados convenientemente a lo largo de una de las paredes de la tienda.

—¿Estás buscando un anillo? —La empleada le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba.

—Bueno, sí... —Un leve rubor cruzó las mejillas de Kid mientras asentía.

Pronto, los dos entablaron una animada conversación. Law apartó la mirada.

Desde la última semana, había pensado mucho sobre su relación con Kid, pero todavía no podía llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria.

Cuando finalmente se le había confesado, el hombre simplemente respondió con una sonrisa. —¿Qué hay con eso...? ¡Hey! No soy un idiota.

Para Kid, El "amor" de Law por él, era platónico. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubiera sabido que Law lo decía de manera romántica?

Podía imaginar el disgusto en los ojos de Kid.

Por un lado, Law estaba contento al escoger no aclarárselo. No quería que lo odiara. Pero por otro lado, también sabía que si decidía permanecer en silencio, seguramente lo perdería.

¿Cómo podía tomar una decisión, cuando él sabía que no sería capaz de vivir con alguna de esas opciones?

Law miró hacia arriba cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te molestó el gentío de hace un rato? — Le preguntó Kid con un tono de preocupación. Law sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien... ¿te has decidido?

Kid sonrió mientras tomaba a Law por la muñeca y se lo llevaba al mostrador, donde la empleada estaba esperando con un pequeño cojín en sus manos. Los ojos de Law se posaron en el anillo incrustado en el agujero del cojín.

—Necesito tu mano.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Kid tomó el anilló y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Sus tatuados dedos eran delgados, pero angulares; la mano de un hombre. Por un breve instante, Law se preguntó si el anillo se engancharía en su nudillo.

Sin embargo, el anillo se deslizó suavemente y se acomodó en la base de su dedo. Sintió que sus ojos ardían y su visión se ponía borrosa.

En ese momento, quería lanzarse a los brazos de Kid y gritar su amor para que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

Tan sólo el anillo había significado mucho para él. No le hubiera importado si Kid le hubiera comprado uno de plástico barato de un puesto cualquiera. Habría estado igual de feliz.

—Sí, lo he decidido. Me llevaré éste.

—Está bien, ¿La medida está bien?

—Tomaré uno más pequeño si lo tienes. Los dedos de mi novia son delgados como los de él, así que una medida más pequeña sería mejor para ella, ¿cierto...?

—Por favor, espere un momento.

Kid sonreía al lado de él, pero se sentía tan lejano. La distancia entre ellos parecía oscura e inmensa.

Cruzando el vacío, Kid estaba sonriendo. No podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, no sabía por qué se estaba riendo.

Su pecho dolía. Le era difícil respirar. Apretó el dobladillo de los puños de su camisa.

Le quitaron el anillo y miró cómo era colocado en otra pequeña caja y era envuelta en una pequeña bolsa.

Miró cómo la bolsa era sellada con una cinta con las palabras "Para ti" impresas en letras doradas por toda la extensión.

Miró cómo Kid tomó la bolsa con una sonrisa y entregaba el dinero que había estado ahorrando desde años de sus trabajos ocasionales.

El anillo había costado más o menos 100,000 yenes, pero él sonreía diciendo que era "perfecto" para ella.

—Éste es sólo un anillo de compromiso. Le daré otro para la boda, así que es perfecto.

La temperatura del día se elevó considerablemente en el tiempo que ellos dejaron la tienda. La multitud era abrumadora a medida que más personas llegaban.

—Por aquí, Trafalgar— lo guío Kid mientras caminaban hacia su siguiente destino.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Law no lo estaba siguiendo, se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—No te retrases. Vamos, sujeta mi camisa.

Esta vez, Kid no había ofrecido su mano.

Law sabía que él quería mantener sus manos libres, pero se sentía distanciado del pelirrojo. Lo que lo hizo sentir peor fue saber que si Kid hubiera estado con ella, él habría tomado su mano sin importar qué.

Justo ahora, Law sólo podía envidiar la pequeña bolsa que Kid sostenía fuertemente en sus manos mientras tímidamente se aferraba a una pequeña porción de la camisa de Kid.

Sintiendo el gesto titubeante de Law, Kid detuvo su andar y lo agarró por la muñeca, jalándolo. Usando su mano libre, empuñó una cantidad de tela de su camisa considerable y la colocó en la palma abierta de Law. —Sostenla apropiadamente— lo reprendió.

Después de asegurarse de que lo sujetara con fuerza, Kid comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Esta vez redujo el paso para que coincidiera con el de Law. Mientras caminaban, se giraba ocasionalmente, para asegurarse de que Law todavía estuviese ahí.

Cuán fáciles serían las cosas si Kid no tuviera tanto cuidado. Si Law sólo pudiera sentir enojo por la manera en cómo trataba, como un niño...

El ruido de la ciudad no llegó a sus oídos, no veía los rostros de la incontable gente que pasaba a su lado.

Descendieron un tramo de escaleras y entraron a un centro comercial. Estaba igual de abarrotado como las calles sobre ellos, así que Law no tenía excusa para soltar la camisa de Kid.

Así es cómo habían sido las cosas siempre entre ellos.

Cada vez que ellos salían, Kid solía olvidarse de sí mismo para cuidar a Law. Eso siempre lo hacía sentir un poco victorioso, como si estuviera al nivel de ella de alguna manera.

Mostrándole que no era la única persona por la que Kid se preocupaba. Que Kid cuidaba de él también.

Ese era el porqué siempre tomaba ventaja de esa situación, aferrándose casualmente al brazo de Kid, conversando cosas mientras caminaban, bromeando entre sí mientras compraban o iban a algún lugar por comida, justo como una verdadera pareja.

Pero las cosas se sentían distintas ese día.

Al final, ella había ganado. El hecho de que fuera la persona más importante para Kid era dolorosamente obvio.

Por primera vez, Law no podía entablar una conversación, continuaron caminando en silencio.

—Estamos aquí, Trafalgar. Este lugar es realmente bueno, ¿lo sabías?

Después de haber caminado, Kid se detuvo y se giró hacia él mostrándole la sonrisa de siempre.

El restaurante al que lo había llevado era un restaurante tradicional Japonés llamado "País de Wano". Viendo eso, Law recordó que Kid había dicho algo sobre comer en ese pequeño restaurante la semana anterior.

El olor de la comida cocinada llegó hasta ellos y el estómago de Law gruñó. —No, nunca he estado aquí antes.

—Bueno, esa no es una sorpresa. Sólo sales de casa cuando te invito a salir. Como sea, ¿tienes hambre? Te recomiendo mucho este lugar.

Diciendo eso, Kid abrió la puerta. Un coro de voces dando la bienvenida los saludó y los llevaron a una mesa en la parte trasera del restaurante.

—Dame dos de lo de siempre— le dijo Kid al mesero una vez se sentaron.

—¿Vienes seguido aquí?

Kid asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Law. —Bueno, vengo aquí dos o tres veces al mes. El personal de aquí me conoce ya que no hay mucha gente con mi color de cabello, facciones y complexión. La gente siempre me dice que soy un tipo inolvidable...

—Ya veo... —Law murmuró y descansó el mentón en su mano.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar. Sin embargo, el tono de la conversación se tornó serio, dominado por temas como la graduación y la escuela. Era un cambio enorme en comparación a sus chistes de siempre.

—Gracias por esperar.

La comida había llegado finalmente, llevada por un mesero alegre con una voz cálida. Kid había ordenado platos combinados para ambos que consistían en puerco, chuleta, sopa de miso, verduras encurtidas y el arroz blanco favorito de Law, todo muy bien acomodado en una bandeja.

—Itadakimasu—Dijo Kid felizmente tomando la comida. Por otro lado, Law estaba titubeante. Mientras la comida lucía deliciosa, los artículos que la acompañaban no eran nada especiales.

Esperaba que la comida no fuera muy cara.

—... ¿No vas a comer? Está muy buena. ¿O no te gusta? Lo siento, debí haberte preguntado antes de que ordenara... —se disculpó Kid.

—No...Está bien...Es sólo que esta comida luce realmente cara...

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por eso estás preocupado?! Está bien, la comida cuesta sólo 500 yenes—Lo tranquilizó Kid.

—¿En serio...?

—Sí, sólo come.

Con la insistencia de Kid, Law murmuró un suave: "Itadakimasu" antes de dar un bocado.

—...Es delicioso.

—¡Lo sé! —El rostro de Kid se iluminó por completo con las palabras de Law.

En ese momento, estaba muy feliz. Kid estaba ahí, sonriéndole. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Trafalgar, no te comas sólo el arroz, prueba el puerco también.

—Cállate, no me des órdenes.

—¿Qué? Lo tomaré si no lo quieres.

—¡Hey, regrésalo!

Regresaban a ser como siempre solían ser, bromeando entre sí y divirtiéndose. Sí, eso era todo lo que Law necesitaba.

Pero en lo profundo de su corazón sabía, que eso no era suficiente. Nunca había sido suficiente.

Sabía que no podía amar a Kid de esa manera nunca más. Que tenía que dejarlo ir algún día.

Y aun así había escogido ocultarse en esos pequeños momentos "victoriosos", diciéndose a sí mismo que todo estaría bien al final.

Porque no podía enfrentar la idea de llegar a perder a Kid.

Regresó a la realidad cuando Kid dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

—...Esto es genial—admitió el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—... ¿Qué es genial? —Preguntó Law apretando fuertemente los palillos y el tazón en sus manos.

Kid aclaró su garganta embarazosamente y bajó sus palillos. —Bueno, has estado muy sombrío desde la semana pasada, desde que te dije que estoy planeando casarme, tú no sonríes más, y te sientes tan frío y distante hoy...

El dolor floreció en corazón de Law mientras Kid continuaba.

—Sé que puedo ser un poco insensible a veces, así que me estaba preguntando si te he ofendido de alguna manera. Pero ver tu sonrisa justo ahora ha sido un alivio. Así que no te cierres así nunca más. Realmente me preocupas.

Kid estiró el brazo y onduló el cabello de Law. Sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, justo a tiempo para ocultar una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—...Eres un idiota— susurró.

—Pero tú me dijiste que amabas eso de mí, ¿no? —Kid sonrió. Law sintió su interior desmoronarse.

Quería devolverle la sonrisa, pero el deseo en su corazón crecía cada vez más. Demandando por más de lo que nunca tendría. El dolor era inmenso. Como si estuviera sumergido en el profundo océano, hundiéndose lentamente.

—Sí...me alegra que lo entiendas idiota-stass-ya.

Si sólo él entendiera la clase de "amor" que Law sentía.

Pero el "amor" que Kid tenía por él no era el mismo.

Nunca podría ser el mismo...

...

...

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les está pareciendo esta historia? Esperamos sus reviews ^w^ recuerden que se les traducirán a las autoras originales :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 3**

Pareja principal: KidLaw  
>Género: RomanceDrama  
>Rating; T<br>Autor Original: Ginshirou  
>Traductora japonés: Amaitsumi<br>Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
>Beta: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>Perdonen la demora, sin más, a leer! :3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Permanecieron en el restaurante hasta que la muchedumbre en el exterior se dispersó un poco. Con menos gente, los dos pudieron caminar juntos. Saliendo del centro comercial subterráneo, pasearon tranquilamente por la avenida revisando cada tienda que les interesaba.<p>

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el sol se había puesto y Law sintió un repentino viento frío que parecía soplar justo sobre su cálido abrigo helando su piel. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, temblorosamente.

—¿Tienes frío…?

—Un poco— susurró Law respondiendo a la pregunta de Kid.

—¿Entonces deberíamos regresar a casa?

"_No"_ Quería decir Law. "_Quédate conmigo un poco más. No te veré mañana, así que quiero estar contigo... sólo un poco más"._

Kid miró preocupado al moreno antes de girar y caminar dirigiéndose a la casa de Law. Sin remedio, Law comenzó a seguirlo.

Mientras caminaban, el cielo se oscureció y los edificios a lo largo del camino comenzaron a iluminarse.

—Erm…Trafalgar, voy a comprar unos cigarrillos en el supermercado de allá atrás.

Estaban caminando a través de un pequeño camino cuando la voz de Kid hizo su petición de la nada. Era el fin de semana del mercadillo mensual y la calle estaba repleta de jovencitos sentados en impermeables de vinil con mercancías alrededor de ellos. Así que Kid corrió hacia la tienda, localizada unas calles antes de donde estaban.

—Quédate quieto, regresaré pronto—le dijo al moreno sobre su hombro.

Law estaba perplejo. Había otra tienda justo delante de ellos, así que no había razón para que Kid regresara a la tienda anterior. Además, él esperaba que Kid insistiera en regresar a casa primero, en lugar de esperar en el frío.

Law suspiró y se apartó del camino donde se inclinó sobre el edificio para esperar a Kid, su respiración brotó en bocanadas blancas, una señal de la temperatura helada. Law metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y miró al cielo.

Ya solo, inesperados pensamientos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Se sentía como un perrito abandonado, pasando desapercibido al lado del camino mientras la gente se apresuraba, esperando en vano por su dueño. Pronto, abandonaría toda esperanza y moriría solo, descartado y abandonado.

No, él no era un perrito, él era más que la chica que vendía fósforos.

Eso estaba bien también, si significaba poder encender un fósforo y ver sus sueños hechos realidad.

De hecho, no le importaría morir si fuera feliz cuando sucediera, si pudiera irse con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había sido verdaderamente feliz al menos una vez en su vida.

Sus pensamientos se alteraron cuando sintió un repentino calor en sus mejillas.

—¡Waah!— Chilló mientras se apartaba.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar— Kid sonrió mientras sacudía la lata del café favorito de Law en su cara.

—Bastardo…—Murmuró el moreno. Se alegró de que Kid hubiera ido a conseguirle un café sólo para él y revoloteó su corazón por un breve momento antes que recordara que Kid también quería cigarrillos para él.

—Así que, ¿en qué pensabas tanto?— Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras levantaba la pestaña de su propia lata de café y drenaba su contenido de un sólo trago.

Law abrió su propia lata y dio un sorbo.

—La chica de los fósforos debe estar muy feliz.

—¿Qué? Eres muy extraño— Kid soltó una risotada, doblándose de risa. Law avergonzado, le dio un empujón al pelirrojo bufando y comenzaron a caminar. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba muy feliz de que Kid hubiera regresado.

Los dos comenzaron a pasear por el camino de nuevo sin notar cómo su ritmo se volvía más lento con cada paso que daban, como si no quisieran llegar a su destino.

En el silencio, Law recordó algo que había escuchado una vez durante una clase en el colegio. "_Los deseos no pueden detenerse, sólo pueden ser saciados. Mientras más tratas de negar eso, más fácil será que pierdas tu mente"._

Law entendía eso perfectamente. Él sabía cuán doloroso era tener un deseo inalcanzable literalmente al alcance y no poder tenerlo. Sabía que las emociones se desbordaban y que no se podía hacer nada para detener su flujo.

Finalmente ellos llegaron a la estatua donde se habían reunido esa mañana. Law nunca supo el significado que esa estatua tenía, pero aun así era un punto importante que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos. Haciendo una señal de adiós con la mano, Law se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.

—¡Trafalgar!

Escuchando que Kid decía su nombre, Law se volvió de nuevo para descubrir un pequeño paquete enfrente casi chocando con rostro.

—¡Ábrelo!— Ordenó Kid.

Law frunció el ceño antes de tomar el paquete entre sus manos. Abriéndolo, vació el contenido en su palma.

—…

Ahí, descansando en su mano, se encontraban dos anillos.

—Dámelos.

Kid tomó los dos anillos de la mano de Law y deslizó uno en el dedo meñique de su propia mano derecha. Tomando la mano de Law enseguida, Kid deslizó el segundo anillo en el dedo meñique del moreno.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero el dedo meñique derecho representa los "sentimientos que no cambian". Sé que el dedo índice significa "amistad", pero tú eres más que eso para mí, por eso escogí el otro.

—¿Por qué...?—Law no podía detener el sonido de su voz temblorosa. El anillo en su dedo parecía hecho a mano y barato.

—Bueno, parecía que querías un anillo cuando estábamos en la joyería esta mañana, así que cuando vi éste en la tienda en el camino, decidí comprarlo. Me costó sólo trescientos yenes, pero esperaba que te gustara. Tómalo como un regalo por haberme acompañado hoy y ayudarme a seleccionar el anillo.

Law no quería llorar, pero no podía detener las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Él no podía entender cómo era posible amar tanto a alguien.

—…¿No te gustó?— Preguntó Kid vacilante, mirando las lágrimas de Law.

A través de los años, Law había recibido muchos regalos de Kid. Los regalos de cumpleaños eran los principales, pero a Kid también le gustaba comprarle cosas al azar sin razón aparente.

Peluches que Kid ganaba para él las máquinas del centro local de juegos, extrañas correas para móviles que ni muerto hubiera usado y todos esos regalos habían servido para aumentar los sentimientos de Law por el pelirrojo.

La lata de café de ese día no era la excepción. Cada una de esas cosas se había convertido en un tesoro para Law, cosas que podía mantener guardadas físicamente, mientras lo demás era recordado con cariño.

Y ahora, con este regalo, la necesidad de confesar sus sentimientos hacía que Law quisiera explotar.

—En...verdad me gustó mucho. Gracias.

—Eso es genial.— Kid se sonrojó mientras sonreía con gran alivio. Esta vez, Law no tuvo problemas para devolverle la sonrisa.

Con eso, intercambiaron despedidas. Law permaneció de pie y miró hasta que Kid desapareció entre la multitud antes de que sus piernas cedieran y se doblaran, desplomándose en el piso.

El anillo brillaba en su mano mientras él dejaba las lágrimas caer.

—Sentimientos que no cambian.

¿Eso significaba que los sentimientos de amistad que Kid tenía por él nunca cambiarían?

Pero no. Law no era un amigo. Él era "más que eso".

—...Eustass-ya…

Law cerró sus ojos y dejó que lo invadiera el recuerdo de Kid sonriente. El anillo de plástico permanecía quieto en su dedo haciéndose aún más visible por los tatuajes que adornaban sus dedos y su mano.

—...Eustass-ya...

No importaba cuánto lo llamara, él no regresaría.

Si tan sólo pudiera encender un fósforo y conjurar una ilusión, él desearía que Kid lo abrazara. Era difícil cuando sabía que estaba solo, pero era suficiente con sólo pensarlo por ahora.

—...Te amo…

¿Algún día esas palabras llegarían a Kid?

¿Kid aceptaría sus sentimientos y le correspondería?

¿Algún día sucedería ese milagro...?

La segunda confesión de Law se desvaneció en la helada noche, inaudita.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia! ^w^ esperemos que Kid pronto se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de Law owo. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido muy desgarrador, a mí me gustó mucho owo.<p>

Saludos a todos n.n/

Recuerden dejarle un review a la autora :3

**Akira Mayer:** Yo también amo a Kid a pesar de todo xD. Sí, la verdad es demasiado triste :( pobre Law, pero esperemos que le vaya mejor de ahora en adelante =u= por otro lado, disculpa la tardada respuesta D:

**Setsuka. :** Pues no sé si sea igual de bueno, pero en lo que va de la historia a mí me ha hecho perder la cabeza . no sé si eso entre en definición de bueno xDDDD, nos leemos ^w^

**Aracelly C:** Pues Kid no le dijo gran cosa u.u esperemos que pronto se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de Law +w+ saludos owo~

**Guest:** Gracias! Y sí, también pienso que Kid es un tonto o(^n^)o

**Hikary Eternity:** Sí, concuerdo contigo en todo lo que dijiste, me encantó que no pusieran a la novia de Kid como alguien conocida, además, es cierto, pobre Law, ha tenido que soportar eso tantos años y pues bueno, Kid estaba entusiasmado con la novia, quizá por eso no se dio cuenta O.o espero que Law pueda ser feliz TAT Nos vemos, saludos y muchas gracias por tu review owo.

Muchas gracias a todos! C: Recuerden que los reviews serán traducidos al japonés para su autora +w+

Saludos~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 4**

Pareja principal: KidLaw  
>Género: RomanceDrama  
>Rating; T<br>Autor Original: Ginshirou ID=6410109  
>Traductora japonés: Amaitsumi<br>Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
>Beta: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola! De nuevo pasando a actualizar este maravilloso proyecto, disfruten del capítulo ^w^<p>

...

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Si lo hubiera forzado a escoger entre nosotros desde el principio, estoy seguro de que lo tendría conmigo.<em>

_Pero justo ahora, se abrumaría por ello y finalmente nos habría escogido a los dos._

_Él no querría elegir y tampoco querría que ninguno de los dos estuviera triste._

_Y nos aceptaría a los dos._

_Y estaría cómodo con ese sencillo pensamiento._

_Por otro lado, mis pensamientos siempre habían sido egoístas e infantiles._

_Nosotros ya no éramos niños. No podíamos exigir algo y esperar conseguirlo._

_Ahora, necesitábamos pelear por nuestros deseos:_

_Ya sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer, pero no puedo hacerlo… debido a ese pensamiento que él tiene._

_Su amor por ella, su diversión conmigo, su confianza en ambos._

_¿En verdad sería feliz si los destruyera?_

_No importa cuánto lo piense, nunca puedo encontrar una respuesta._

**XXXX**

**...**

Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Estaban a finales de enero y los días se hacían más fríos a medida que avanzaba el invierno.

Con la graduación acercándose, Kid y Law raramente tenían tiempo para verse, estudiando mucho para finalizar sus cursos respectivos.

Fue justo en esos días ocupados cuando el celular de Law sonó, dejándolo perplejo.

Suavemente tiró del móvil vibrante de su bolsillo. Law miró la pantalla, cuidando de no perturbar su conferencia.

Era él.

Parecía que habían pasado meses desde que había escuchado algo de Kid. Aunque en realidad, sólo había pasado una semana, pero parecía una eternidad para el moreno.

Sus facciones se suavizaron mientras abría el mensaje, pero pronto frunció el ceño.

"_¿Vendrás para el cumpleaños de mi chica, cierto?"_

El mensaje concluyente estaba acompañado por un ridículo emoticón.

Law había estado ocupado esos días, así que había olvidado por completo ese evento anual.

Cuando Kid se había juntado con ella cuatro años antes, cada uno de sus cumpleaños se había convertido en una celebración de tres personas y Kid se aseguró de que todos recordaran el día especial de cada uno.

Al principio, Law había protestado. Ellos eran amantes, ¿no deberían celebrarlo solos sin él de por medio?

A pesar de eso, Kid y ella habían permanecido juntos, insistiéndole a Law que se uniera a ellos.

Al final, era un participante involuntario en cada celebración. Aunque se esforzaba siempre que tenía oportunidad para vengarse de ella.

Law se aferraba a Kid siempre que podía, tratando de hacerla sentir celosa, tratando de tomar cualquier oportunidad para separarlos cuidadosamente.

Sin embargo, nunca había funcionado. De hecho, le molestaba verlos actuar tan amorosamente uno con el otro a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Law suspiró. Parecía que ese año no sería diferente. Envió una corta respuesta afirmativa antes de meter de nuevo el móvil en su bolsillo.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Una campanilla carismática sonó mientras presionaba el timbre de la puerta. Kid abrió la puerta y el olor de la comida se coló por el corredor.

—Hola, hace mucho que no te veo. Entra.

Ver ese rostro familiar una vez más hacía que el corazón de Law revoloteara en su pecho.

El calor escoció sus mejillas y se propagó rápidamente a sus orejas.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por comportarse como un tonto enamorado.

Sólo había pasado una semana desde su último encuentro, ¿por qué reaccionaba así?

¿Por qué sentía tanta alegría?

Law se sentó en la entrada para quitarse sus botas. No pudo evitar notar un par extra de tacones pulcramente colocados al otro lado de la puerta.

Deslizando la cortina de la sala de estar, Law la distinguió. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la había visto.

Estaba inclinada de manera casual sobre el sofá y al ver a Law, sus labios se ensancharon en la sonrisa gentil de siempre.

—Hola Law-kun, ha pasado tiempo.

—Sí. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Fufu. Gracias.

Law se hundió en uno de los grandes cojines esparcidos por el cuarto. Kid se había retirado a la cocina para continuar cocinando. Miró la mesa que estaba repleta de platillos calientes.

—Eustass-ya es muy bueno cocinando— comentó.

El pelirrojo siempre había estado orgulloso de sus habilidades de cocina alardeándole a cualquiera que lo escuchara cuando regresaba del colegio. Law sonrió al recordarlo.

Mientras los años pasaban, Kid había perfeccionado sus habilidades, creando más platillos deliciosos.

En ese momento, muchos estaban seguros de que si él se convertía en un chef, tendría un éxito indudable.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo ignoraba a los que lo instaban, determinado a hacerse cargo de la compañía de su padre en un futuro.

Law sabía que Kid tenía sus propias razones para hacer eso y esos sinceros y fuertes sentimientos, lo ayudaban a seguir adelante.

Era otra cosa que Law amaba del pelirrojo.

**XXXXX**

**...**

—¡Salud!

Estaban reunidos en la mesa, cada uno sosteniendo una copa de vino, listos para celebrar la ocasión por la que se habían reunido.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Los dos hombres dijeron sus felicitaciones juntos y ella se sonrojó con una sonrisa tímida.

Law tomó un sorbo del vino que ardió en su garganta. El sabor agridulce no era nada nuevo para él.

—No bebas nada más, también come. —Kid tomó una pieza de carne con sus palillos y la agitó en la cara de Law.

Con el alcohol, es acción no era nada nuevo.

—Bien, abre.

Cerrando sus ojos, Law separó sus labios temblorosos y sintió que Kid depositaba la suave pieza de carne en su boca.

Law abrió sus ojos mientras Kid retiraba los palillos. Masticó cuidadosamente la carne antes de lamer sus labios.

—¿Y bien?

—Está delicioso.

—¡Lo sé! Mira, aquí, he hecho muchos, así que come los que quieras— decía el pelirrojo mientras sonreía.

Con eso, Kid comenzó a apilar la comida en el plato de Law, quejándose de él y mirando la reacción de Law en cada mordisco. Era como si estuvieran celebrando el cumpleaños de Law en lugar del de ella.

Así era Kid. La atención que ponía para asegurarse de la comodidad y bienestar de Law nunca había cambiado.

¿Se sentía avergonzado haciendo eso? ¿Tan siquiera se daba cuenta de que los demás a menudo lo miraban, juzgando sus acciones?

Law siempre había querido preguntarle, pero nunca lo hacía.

Porque si él permanecía en silencio, podía pretender que era el único en el corazón de Kid, que todo lo que él hacía era para verlo feliz.

Con mucho gusto se ahogaría en los sentimientos de control y supremacía que esos momentos le ofrecían…

**XXXXX**

**...**

—Kid y Law son amigos muy cercanos. — Ella estaba sonriendo, pero Law veía el destello de celos en sus ojos. — Fufu, siento tanta envidia.

Kid dejó escapar un suspiro mientras levantaba una mano para frotar su cabello.

—Tonta. ¿Por qué te pones celosa de un hombre? ¿Verdad, Trafalgar?

"_No, Kid, tú eres el tonto_" Law quería gritarle."_Tú no entiendes. Eres inconsciente de la confusión en mi corazón mientras tú sonríes y ríes."_

Desvió la mirada hacia abajo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, sabiendo que esas palabras nunca podrían ser escuchadas.

Quizá sólo debía terminar todo justo en ese momento. Colocar un lazo alrededor de su cabeza y sólo estrangularse. Porque no podía imaginarse viviendo así, donde cada respiro que daba estuviera mezclado con tanto dolor. Pero, ¿cómo podría enamorarse de alguien más? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin Kid?

Law se forzó a subir la mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza para disipar todos esos mórbidos pensamientos.

No, él tenía que sonreír. Tenía que felicitarla.

Repitiéndose esas palabras en su cabeza como mantra, Law le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, cierto… Aquí tienes… —actuando como si recordara algo, Law metió la mano en su abrigo para sacar un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo frontal, el cual le pasó a ella—. Un regalo para ti.

—Oh… Gracias— Con sus manos hermosamente cuidadas, desenvolvió cuidadosamente el regalo para revelar un par de pequeños aretes adornados en forma de copos de nieve.

—Oh, son hermosos.

—Me alegra que te gusten—. Susurró Law mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Kid.

—Gracias, Trafalgar.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

La habitación se llenó de risas mientras ellos continuaban su comida, divirtiéndose con su compañía.

Era lo mismo cada año. Law se forzaba a comprar un regalo que no quería dar. Se forzaba a sí mismo a entregárselo con una sonrisa, cuando él prefería tirarlo en el basurero más cercano.

Pero era lo menos que podía hacer y si eso significaba ver a Kid sonreír, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Bien… ahora es mi turno.

Kid se levantó de la mesa y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. El pelinegro inmediatamente lo reconoció, era la caja que contenía el anillo de compromiso que él le había ayudado a escoger.

—Sé que esto no es mucho… pero juro que te compraré uno mejor la próxima vez… así que, ¿aceptarías esto?

Ella entre lágrimas tomó la caja de las manos de Kid.

—¿Por qué…? Debió haber sido muy costoso.

—En realidad no fue muy caro, lo siento.

—¡No digas eso...! —Lloró mientras se lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kid.

Law sólo vio cuando Kid tomó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en su dedo, justo como lo había hecho con Law ese día en la joyería.

El anillo destelló maravillosamente como si capturara la luz, brillando con el resplandor que el pequeño anillo de plástico de Law nunca podría tener.

Law se sintió aplastado de nuevo por la realidad, destrozado.

Podía fingir todo lo que quería, pero nunca podía tomar el lugar que tenía ella.

Sí, el anillo en el dedo de Kid era igual al suyo y lo hacía sentir especial, pero el único en la mente de Kid, siempre había sido de ella.

Ella era su prometida y él sólo era su mejor amigo.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>T_T Espero que les haya gustado -hecha un ovillo-<p>

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia n.n/

...

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>Pareja principal: KidLaw<br>Género: Romance/Drama  
>Rating; T<br>Autor Original: Ginshirou ID: 6410109  
>Traductora japonés: Amaitsumi<br>Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
>Beta: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Les tengo una noticia con respecto a este fic. Ésta es la última actualización del año, la razón: Se vienen las festividades navideñas y estaré muy ocupada tanto con mi vida personal ;w; como con el concurso de dibujos de LPF por su segundo aniversario.<p>

Sin embargo este fic regresará los primeros días de enero sin falta u y las actualizaciones las haré más seguido para recompensar las semanas perdidas.

En cuanto a "Colores del Amor KidxLaw" en cuanto esté en inglés será traducido y eso no sé si suceda este año o el siguiente, ya que Amaitsumi anda de vacaciones (cómo la envidio xD), espero que suba el capítulo 7 este año TAT.

Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo 3 no daré spoilers para nada, ustedes sólo déjense llevar por la lectura :3

Nos leemos al final, todavía tengo más cosas que decirles.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Las manecillas del reloj ya casi marcaban las 10 pm. Kid estaba inconsciente, roncando en el piso.<p>

Los tres acostumbraban a quedarse en la casa del pelirrojo después de cada fiesta de cumpleaños y Kid era el primero en caer dormido.

Law no se sorprendía. El menor podía haber estado nervioso el día entero y no mostrárselo a los demás, preocupado de lo que ella pudiera pensar de su regalo.

Viendo el rostro pacífico de Kid durmiendo, tragó saliva, pasando el doloroso nudo en su garganta.

Ahora, sólo estaban ella y él.

El tictac del reloj resonaba muy fuerte.

Pensó en irse a casa. Con Kid dormido, no tenía motivo para quedarse.

Además, la incómoda tensión en la habitación amenazaba con agobiarlo.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos, podía llegar fácilmente a pie y después de beber tanto alcohol, la brisa nocturna seguramente le ayudaría a pensar con más claridad. Sí, sería mejor retirarse de ahí.

Tomando su decisión, el moreno comenzó a buscar sus pertenencias.

—Law-kun, ¿te irás a casa?

—Sí, Kid ya se durmió y no quiero molestarlos.

Comenzó a levantarse, pero fue detenido por ella, jalando su camisa.

—¡Por favor, espera!... Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

—...¿Qué es?

Ella abrió su boca y la cerró inmediatamente, vacilante. Y finalmente, después de mucha reflexión, habló.

—Law-kun, ¿te gusta Kid...?

Él reprimió un escalofrío.

—Sí, él es mi mejor amigo— susurró con una débil sonrisa.

La opresión en su pecho lo hacía querer vomitar. Un zumbido surcó sus oídos y comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Sin embargo, ella no lo soltó.

—No—susurró—. No es a lo que me refiero… ¿En verdad te gusta, no?... De manera romántica…

El tono delicado de su voz dañó sus oídos.

Así que ella lo sabía.

Como su novia, debió haber notado y entendido las intenciones detrás de las horribles y egoístas acciones de Law.

¿Qué haría ella? ¿Dejaría a Kid?

Sus emociones salieron a la superficie dándole voz a la pregunta que siempre había querido formular:

—... ¿Y si Kid fuera bisexual? ¿Qué harías?

Era una esperanza descabellada, pero era una a la que se aferraba con desesperación.

La reacción que ella le mostró, fue una que nunca hubiera esperado.

—No importa porque yo seré su número uno. No me importa si otro hombre o mujer lo mira, porque sé que yo soy la única que él ve.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

En ese momento, Law pudo ver la semejanza entre Kid y ella. Ambos se guiaban por sus sinceros sentimientos y actuaban con esas convicciones sin vacilar.

Ellos dos escogían creer.

Kid parecía ser inaccesible, pero también podía ser amable. Por otro lado, ella parecía inofensiva y gentil pero a pesar de eso, su dócil fachada escondía una mente verdaderamente aguda y observadora.

Law no pudo hablar. Junto a ellos, su propia debilidad destacaba con crudeza y esa era la realidad.

Apretó su puño presionando el anillo de su dedo contra su palma derecha. Había brillado tan magníficamente el día que Kid se lo había colocado, pero todo ese brillo había desaparecido.

Podría ser sólo un juguete, pero ese anillo era su tesoro. Lo miraba cada día más y más girándolo alrededor de su dedo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Verlo y tocarlo le daba satisfacción, alegría, tristeza y dolor.

Pero aun así lo atesoraba con todo su corazón.

—Ese anillo, Kid tiene el juego, ¿cierto?

Su mirada se desplazó hacia el anillo en su dedo. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

El pelinegro aún no podía hablar, así que ella insistió, cazándolo.

—No me importa, pero por favor no te confundas. El amante de Kid no eres tú Law-kun. Kid es mío… y nunca dejaré que alguien me lo quite.

Las emociones silenciadas de Law se estrellaron en su interior. Esas emociones que él intentó ocultar los pasados cuatro años y que lentamente carcomían su mente. Emociones que no tenía el valor de expresar, por debilidad y temor a sufrir un posible rechazo.

No tenía a nadie más que culpar más que a sí mismo. Ahora, él tenía que escapar antes de romperse en pedazos enfrente de ella.

—… Bien. No me acercaré a Eustass-ya de nuevo. ¿Está bien?

—¡No, eso no es lo que quier o…!

Su estruendosa voz despertó a Kid, se volvió hacia ellos y abrió los ojos.

Con ella distraída, Law se giró sobre sus talones, tirando rápidamente de sus botas para desaparecer por la puerta.

Estaba oscuro y el frío viento invernal chocó contra sus mejillas mientras corría hacia su casa.

Sus palabras hacían un eco incansable en sus oídos.

Su mente estaba en blanco, él no podía pensar. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era poner un pie delante de otro sin pensar y huir de esas emociones que no podía nombrar.

Law no sabía nada más. Sólo estaba ligeramente consciente de que algo se rompía muy en su interior.

—¡Trafalgar!

Una mano tomó su brazo de repente, forzándolo a detenerse. Reconociendo la voz que gritaba su nombre, Law intentó zafarse.

¿Por qué Kid había ido tras él?

¿Ella le había dicho?

El pelinegro continuó luchando, tratando de liberar su brazo.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

—¡Déjame ir...!

Law se dio la vuelta y levantó su brazo libre para golpear al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, el otro hombre lo anticipó y sujetó la muñeca del moreno antes de que diera en el blanco.

El agarre de Kid era fuerte y doloroso y él sabía que no planeaba dejarlo ir tan rápido.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a una mujer sola a esta hora?!— Le espetó al pelirrojo con frustración.

—¡Cálmate! ¡No es seguro para ti tampoco que camines a casa solo!

El agarre de Kid en su brazo se tensó un poco más. Law sentía sus ojos nublarse con lágrimas.

No quería llorar. Las lágrimas eran una clara muestra de debilidad. Él clamaba amarlo y ahí estaba, huyendo como un cobarde.

Pero, ¿acaso siempre sería así? ¿Llegaría a alguna parte? ¿O estaría solo el resto de su vida?

Law se mordió el labio y trató de girarse y alejarse de Kid de nuevo, esta vez liberando exitosamente su brazo derecho.

—¡No me trates como a una mujer!

Kid siempre había sido muy amable con él, pero el moreno sabía que su relación no progresaría más allá de la amistad que le tenía. Sabía que nunca conseguiría lo que él en verdad quería. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, no podía borrar la clase de amor que poseía por el otro hombre, le era imposible…

—¡Cálmate Trafal...!

Con su mano libre, el pelinegro tomó la camisa de Kid, jalando al pelirrojo y sellando sus labios en un beso.

Law ya no quería escuchar su persuasiva y gentil voz.

Sabía que si quería tener incluso una pequeña oportunidad de hacer a Kid suyo, tenía que dar ese paso lleno de fe...

Pero los labios de Kid sobre los suyos eran tan fríos como la ventisca de la noche, inmóviles mientras Law mantenía su contacto. Su corazón se congeló ante ese beso no correspondido.

Lo soltó lentamente, alejándose de él.

—...No importa lo que haga… nunca podré ser el número uno de Eustass-ya— murmuró mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Kid permaneció inmóvil, aturdido por el repentino giro de eventos. Sin palabras, el pelinegro comenzó a alejarse.

Esta vez Kid no lo siguió.

"_Kid es mío"._

Las palabras escogieron ese momento para aparecer en su mente.

"_Nunca dejaré que alguien me lo quite"._

No podía pensar.

Reteniendo las lágrimas, caminó hacia casa mientras sus pisadas resonaban en la silenciosa noche.

Desde ese día, Kid cesó todo contacto con él.

...

...

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé, *les tiende los pañuelos a todos* siento mucho que la última actualización del año quedará ahí, pero qué se le va a hacer u.u, este fic es demasiado triste hasta ahora y esta temporada es alegre (ésa es otra de las razones por las que decidí no actualizar hasta enero), disculpen las molestias que pueda ocasionarles.

Por otro lado, esperamos sus reviews para la autora, es su regalo de Navidad m(_ _)m espero que esta historia les haya llegado al corazón. :)

Por otro lado. ¡Felices fiestas! Deseo que tengan un hermoso fin de año y recuerden todo lo bueno que les sucedió ^o^/ sigan adelante con sus proyectos y nunca se rindan en su camino, ámense y cuídense mucho u

Nos leeremos en otra ocasión :'D

~LunaPieces~


	6. Chapter 6

**Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 6**

* * *

><p>Pareja principal: KidLaw<br>Género: Romance/Drama  
>Rating; T<br>Autor Original: Ginshirou ID: 6410109  
>Traductora japonés: Amaitsumi<br>Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
>Beta: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>¡Feliz año nuevo 2015! Que este año esté lleno de alegría y felicidad para todos ustedes m(_ _)m<p>

Como lo prometí, paso a dejarles el 6to capítulo de esta historia. Sin spoilers ni nada, disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Recuerdo cuando él siempre me contaba sobre sus sueños.<p>

"_Quiero encargarme del negocio de mi papá"._

Ése era su sueño, pero no era el único.

"_Quiero ser un buen padre, para que mi hijo quiera encargarse del negocio familiar y sea como yo"_.

Ése era un sueño que yo nunca podría hacerle realidad.

Cada vez que me hablaba de ello, sólo sonreía.

Yo no podía cumplir ninguno de sus sueños.

Pero incluso así, yo quería estar a su lado.

No podía atreverme a desearles felicidad a ambos.

Estos miserables deseos continuaban carcomiendo mi mente.

Sé que soy asqueroso.

Pero no lo puedo evitar. Aún lo amo.

**XXXX**

**...**

Los días que no había tenido ningún contacto con Kid habían pasado y de repente, ya era Febrero.

La graduación estaba a sólo un mes.

Como Kid y Law estudiaban en diferentes facultades, usualmente nunca se encontraban en el campus. Por lo tanto, no era inusual que ninguno de los dos se encontrara en la escuela.

El pelinegro entendía esto. Él sabía que mientras no buscara al otro hombre, sería casi imposible encontrarse. Y después de ese día, había dejado de buscarlo.

Había sido difícil al principio, pero aún sostenía la esperanza de ver el destello de ese ardiente cabello rojo. Sus viejos hábitos habían muerto dolorosamente.

"_Si empujar no funciona, intenta jalando."_

Este pequeño consejo, dicho por alguien mucho tiempo atrás, parecía encajar con la situación de Law perfectamente.

"_Si me abstengo de contactarlo, él comenzará a pensar en mí tarde o temprano."_

Sin otra opción, el moreno se aferró a su última esperanza.

El beso que habían compartido ese día había sido tan diferente a como siempre había imaginado que sería su primer beso.

En su mente, el tacto de Kid era gentil mientras sostenía su mano, acariciaba su espalda y revolvía su cabello.

Esos actos no eran inusuales. El pelirrojo usualmente tocaba a Law de esa manera, pero en sus sueños, esas caricias prometían más. Kid llegaba más lejos. Lo besaba en los labios y lo abrazaba. Kid le exponía su cuerpo, encontrándose con él en carne propia, compartiendo su pasión.

Esos pensamientos sostenían al pelinegro todo el tiempo, pero al final, sólo eran sueños.

_La realidad era cruel._

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su primer beso con él sería a la fuerza. En contraste con sus sueños, Kid no lo sostuvo en sus brazos, no le había susurrado palabras bonitas en el oído. Sino todo lo contrario, sus labios habían sido fríos e inmóviles.

¿Lo había apartado? ¿Había despreciado el beso?

Law ya no lo recordaba, ni le importaba. Lo único que le importaba ahora era que Kid sabía sus sentimientos.

Y ahora, sólo tenía que esperar.

Y era muy cierto, Kid lo contactó unos cuantos días después y los siguientes, siguió recibiendo mensajes cortos indicando cosas como: "_Necesitamos hablar"_, ninguno de los cuales habían sido contestados. Siempre que Kid lograba localizarlo en la escuela, Law hacía hasta lo imposible por escapar.

"_Si sigo con esto, él seguirá intentando contactarme. De esa forma, yo siempre estaré en su mente"._

Ignoraba a un Kid herido, pero él sabía que tenía que perseverar. Tenía que tener a Kid, y ahí estaba, dispuesto a intentar nada.

**XXXXX**

**...**

—¡Clank!

Tomando la lata de café de la máquina vendedora, el moreno tiró de la tapa y tomó un sorbo. Al contrario del viento invernal, el café estaba hirviendo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el último intento de Kid por contactarlo.

Desde entonces, su móvil había permanecido en silencio en su bolsillo. No era nada nuevo. Law siempre se había reservado a compartir su número con otros, manteniendo sus actividades sociales en lo más mínimo posible. Además de Kid, sólo el gerente de su trabajo de medio tiempo, algunos compañeros de clase y un puñado de otros amigos, tenían su número.

Su plan había fracasado. Kid aún permanecía tan inalcanzable como siempre.

El pelinegro sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a desplazarse por sus limitados contactos. Sus dedos se detuvieron cuando un nombre familiar apareció en la pantalla.

Era el nombre de su maestro de la preparatoria. Había pasado tiempo desde que se habían visto, pero recordaba distintivamente que el otro siempre había estado ahí para él si necesitaba un consejo.

—...Smoker…

Law presionó el botón de llamar.

Después de un par de tonos, la profunda voz familiar sonó en su oído.

—...Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Estoy bien… ¿qué hay de ti?

—… Lo mismo de siempre.

—...Ya veo. Sr. Smoker… ¿podríamos ir por un par de bebidas? Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo. —Hizo su petición mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café, sintiendo el calor propagarse por todo su cuerpo.

Miró hacia el cielo oscureciendo. El pronóstico del tiempo en las noticias de esa mañana había sido advertido con nieve.

No quería pasar la noche solo.

Quería ahogarse en alcohol, nublando sus sentidos y olvidar el dolor.

—Sí. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos a las nueve esta noche? Sí… Sí… Bien. Nos vemos después…

El moreno terminó la llamada. Ya podía sentir su humor levantarse un poco, mientras jalaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello para cubrir su boca. Como ya era tarde, decidió dirigirse a casa primero para refrescarse antes de encontrarse con Smoker.

"_Si tan sólo esto pudiera ayudarme a olvidar a Kid…"_

Pero sabía que nunca funcionaría. Sonreía con amargura de su propia estupidez. Metió de nuevo el móvil en su bolsillo, listo para llegar a casa, se dio la vuelta, pero algo lo detuvo.

Cara a cara se encontró con una figura familiar. Con el corazón en su garganta, Law subió la mirada para ver a un ceñudo Kid.

La intensidad de la mirada de Kid forzó al pelinegro a dar un paso hacia atrás y otro. Advirtió sus ojos y se giró para huir. Pero el pelirrojo ya había dado un paso hacia adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ellos una vez más.

—¡No huyas!

Law se estremeció ante el sonido de la orden de Kid.

—…¡Lo siento. Estoy ocupado hoy. Quizá después…!

La mano del pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la parte frontal de su camisa y se aferró a ella.

—...Eustass-ya, aún estamos en el campus. Por favor no hagas algo estúpido— Silbó él.

Lentamente, el otro hombre dejó la playera de Law, sólo para tomar su brazo fuertemente antes de alejarse de las puertas de la escuela.

El pelinegro no podía hacer nada más que dejarse arrastrar.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Kid abrió la puerta para revelar el cuarto que el moreno había dejado tan apresuradamente ese día.

Estaban de vuelta en su departamento. Un lugar que no deseaba recordar, un lugar al que aún no estaba listo para visitar.

La tensión en el aire era intimidante mientras ellos pisaban la entrada del lugar, aún con sus botas. Kid estaba delante de Law, de espaldas. Su brazo aún permanecía atrapado en el fuerte apretón del pelirrojo.

Pero él quería abrazarlo.

"_Si tan sólo pudiera enredar mis brazos alrededor de él y nunca dejarlo ir"._

Pero sabía que no era el momento para eso.

Pasaron diez minutos donde ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio. Entonces, justo cuando Law quería decir una excusa para irse, Kid habló, y las palabras murieron en su garganta.

—…¿Qué debo hacer…?

Estaba temblando.

—¿Qué debo hacer…? Pensé… que éramos amigos…

La fuerza en su brazo se endureció incluso más, las uñas de Kid lentamente se encajaban en su piel a través de su abrigo.

—...Estás lastimándome...—Murmuró el pelinegro.

Lentamente lo dejó ir y su brazo de nuevo se acomodó en su sitio. Podía escuchar los pesados suspiros del otro hombre, y sabía que el pelirrojo estaba esforzándose por mantener sus emociones bajo control. Abruptamente, Kid dio la vuelta clavando su intensa mirada en la de Law. Dio un paso hacia adelante, forzándolo a retenerse contra la puerta. La fragancia de su colonia inundaba su nariz.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, el moreno desvió la vista, luchando por controlar los latidos de su corazón. La puerta se sentía fría detrás de su espalda.

El pelirrojo levantó un brazo para apoyarse contra la puerta mientras se inclinaba hacia Law.

—¿...Podemos regresar?

El moreno entendía lo que Kid quería, pero también sabía que era una petición imposible.

—… Yo ya no quiero… pretender ser sólo amigos…

La mano de Kid se apretó empuñándose mientras se estampaba contra la puerta con frustración. Law se estremeció.

—...¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué Trafalgar...?!

—… Lo siento. Yo no quiero regresar.

Su secreto había sido descubierto. Él no podía regresar incluso si quisiera.

—Yo entiendo si tú no quieres verme de nuevo… pero necesito irme… Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta estirando la mano para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta., Sin embargo, Kid puso el otro brazo contra la puerta, atrapando exitosamente al otro hombre para prevenir su escape.

Law fijó su mirada en el piso, rehusándose a encarar al pelirrojo de nuevo. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados dolorosamente en su nuca.

Su mirada se desplazó a la mano derecha del otro hombre, dirigiéndose al anillo que tenía en el dedo meñique.

—...Quiero verte… Pero está mal… Lo sé. Lo he pensado mucho, pero yo…

Los ojos de Law se estrecharon. ¿Eso significaba que él había estado en la mente de Kid las pasadas dos semanas?

Un pedazo de alegría y esperanza surcó su corazón.

—...Lo siento, pero no puedo desearles felicidad a ti y a ella. He hecho mi elección, Eustass-ya. Tú tienes que hacer la tuya.

Kid permaneció en silencio por largo tiempo. Sus siguientes palabras sonaron débiles, como su fueran exprimidas de él.

—...Lo siento.

Law cerró los ojos.

—Quiero… hacerla feliz…

—Lo sé.

—Pero no quiero perderte…

—Lo sé.

Sus deseos silenciosos se encajaron con dificultad y dolor, junto con miedo y lo que pasaría a continuación.

"_Amistad"_ y "_amor"._

Para Kid, era el dolor causado por el deseo de conservar los dos.

Para Law, era una barrera que tenía que destrozar.

—...Eustass-ya.

El moreno se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kid una vez más. Levantó una mano y la deslizó por uno de los brazos del pelirrojo antes de acariciar su rostro.

—No…

Kid movió su mano derecha para cubrir los ojos del moreno, como si fuera incapaz de encontrar su mirada. El anillo en su dedo meñique descansó ligeramente contra su mejilla.

—… Te amo… Eustass-ya… Te amo… Yo soy el único que debería preguntar… ¿Qué debo hacer…?

La mano del pelinegro se deslizó hacia el pecho de Kid. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su camisa, pero sabía que jamás se le permitiría tocar nada más.

Eso era lo más lejos que podía llegar, pero no era suficiente. No podía borrar sus sentimientos, su deseo por tocarlo, su necesidad de conocer a Kid en un nivel más profundo.

"_Si tan sólo tú pudieras decir que me amas también"._

—Lo siento…

Susurró Kid mientras se inclinaba, descansando su frente contra la de él.

—Lo siento…

Law cerró los ojos, sin desear entender el significado detrás de sus disculpas.

—Lo siento…

Sintió que el pelirrojo jalaba su bufanda gentilmente y la ponía en la parte inferior de su rostro, antes de presionar ligeramente sus labios contra los de él en un casto beso a través del delgado material.

—No puedo... traicionarla…

Con eso, Kid lo dejó ir. Cuando Law regresó a sus sentidos, se encontraba de nuevo en las calles oscuras, sus piernas caminaban sin dirección llevándolo de vuelta a casa.

Su segundo beso había sido gentil, pero se sentía como un sello marcando el final de una relación.

Dolía, pero él sabía que Kid estaba herido también.

Pero sí... ése era definitivamente el final...

Con los dedos entumidos, el moreno desenvolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la arrojó en el bote de basura más cercano.

—Adiós, Eustass-ya…

...

...

* * *

><p>Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana~ *de nuevo les tiende los pañuelos a todos*<p>

T-T No tengo palabras para describir esto, la autora recibirá sus reviews encantada.

Saludos T_T

**Akira Mayer:** Lo sé, esta historia aunque sea triste es hermosa T_T qué situación tan difícil plantea la autora en este fic, me alegro que te vaya gustando, saludos~

**Hikari Eternity: ***Le tiende los pañuelos* Sí, es una historia muy triste, pero esperemos que Kid se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de Law :D :ok eso ya pasó u.u:

**Akira Mayer: **Siento mucho que esto te haga sufrir así u.u/ yo también espero que las cosas entre ellos sean mejores u.u saludos preciosa *-*

**Lady Anette:** ¡Lo siento! TnT Sí estuve y estoy algo ocupada, pero como lo prometí, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste dear, o al menos que te haya llegado al corazón •-• nos vemos n.n/

**Dayana Blackthorn:** Aún no termina, pero sí, suframos lentamente u.u Saludos dear~

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! *-*/


	7. Chapter 7

**Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 7**

Pareja principal: KidLaw  
>Género: AngstDrama  
>Rating: T<br>Autor Original: Ginshirou ID: 6410109  
>Traductora japonés: Amaitsumi<br>Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
>Beta: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>Paso a dejarles la continuación de este bello fic 3<p>

Espero lo disfruten 3

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que digas que me amas: Capítulo 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Law abrió su móvil para verificar la hora y vio que pasaban de las siete pm. Ya no tenía tiempo para pasar a su casa.<p>

Sin saber a dónde ir, vagó por las calles sin rumbo y al poco tiempo llegó a la estación de trenes. Dirigiéndose hacia la calle brillantemente iluminada, vislumbró su propio reflejo en el escaparate de una de las tiendas.

No, él no podía encontrarse con Smoker luciendo así. Pero a pesar de su melancolía, sabía que era mejor que cancelar su encuentro. Smoker inmediatamente sentiría que algo no iba bien si lo hacía.

Acercándose a un banco cerca de su punto de reunión, se sentó pesadamente con un ligero suspiro.

El sonido de la bulliciosa ciudad lo rodeó mientras miraba a la gente pasar. Parecía que todo el mundo sonreía excepto él. Había personas hablando en el móvil, amigos y amantes charlando animadamente mientras caminaban, hombres de traje apresurados arreglando las corbatas de sus desgastados trajes. Algunas mujeres murmurándoles a sus acompañantes con alegría cuando los veían, mientras otras les lanzaban miradas sospechosas.

Pero nada de eso le importaba a Law.

Mirar a las multitudes aparecer y desaparecer en la oscuridad, le daba dolor de cabeza. Cerró sus ojos sólo para que la imagen de esa persona apareciera en su mente. Los abrió de nuevo con desesperación.

Esa persona, con llameante cabellera color escarlata, no regresaría por él.

Tiró de su cabello con ímpetu. ¿Acaso no había decidido no arrepentirse de ello? ¿No se había convencido a sí mismo que estaría mejor sin Kid?

Mordiendo su labio inferior, contuvo el llanto. Él no lloraría de nuevo.

**XXXXX**

**...**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando la repentina vibración del móvil en su bolsillo lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Encendiéndolo apresuradamente, presionó el botón de "contestar":

—...Mira hacia arriba.

Miró hacia arriba para ver a su antiguo maestro al mismo tiempo que el aroma familiar del tabaco se propagó alrededor de él.

—...Smoker…

—Ha pasado tiempo Law… ¿qué pasa con esa mirada?

—Jeje, no es nada.

El pelinegro se levantó, se estiró un poco y comenzó a dirigir el camino. Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante e inmediatamente se sentaron en el mostrador.

—Dos cervezas por favor… espero que no te importe, Sr.

—Está bien. Y deja de llamarme "Sr."... Ya no eres mi estudiante, aunque tú siempre serás un mocoso para mí…

—Eso es malo. — Law le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y justo en ese momento, Smoker se giró para quedar de frente al moreno y ondear su cabello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo...?

—El mocoso luce melancólico esta noche.

—¿Estás tratando de reconfortarme?

—...Sí.

A excepción de su nuevo y corto cabello estilo retro, Smoker era tal y como lo recordaba. Las memorias y nostalgia de la preparatoria resurgieron y él poco a poco se fue relajando con la presencia del otro hombre.

Las cervezas llegaron y ellos hicieron un brindis. Law vació el contenido de la jarra de un golpe, esperando suprimir todas las emociones negativas y sólo concentrarse en divertirse.

Comenzaron a conversar, los temas eran principalmente de los recientes eventos del trabajo, escuela y vida en general. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, asistido por el constante flujo de alcohol.

Y sin embargo, eventualmente, el tema de Kid salió.

No era nada nuevo para Smoker. De hecho, cuando un confuso y frustrado Law se había acercado a él años atrás, él ya sabía que el joven estudiante estaba enamorado del pelirrojo.

Desde entonces, Law se había abierto poco a poco ante él, buscándolo muchas veces para pedirle un consejo. Así que como tal, no era difícil para el pelinegro abrir el tema en esos momentos.

—… Él me ha rechazado, —murmuró, apretando el recipiente entre sus manos. Ya había olvidado el número de jarras que había tomado, sólo sabía que ya eran muchas.

Smoker giró la cabeza para mirar a su antiguo estudiante:

—...Así que se lo has dicho.

—Sí… él dijo que lo sentía.

—Ya veo. —Contestó el profesor exhalando y mirando el humo de su cigarro llegar hasta el techo.

La cabeza del pelinegro latía con violencia y sentía que quería vomitar mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en sus brazos. Todo lo que quería era olvidar.

Smoker le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda gentilmente, calmándolo silenciosamente mientras continuaba fumando.

**XXXX**

**...**

Eran las once pm. El número de clientes en el restaurante había disminuido mientras la noche avanzaba y al poco rato, Smoker le sugirió que también debían irse.

Law temblaba mientras pisaba el exterior y era azotado por el viento congelado. Instintivamente levantó las manos para apretar más su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

_¿Dónde…?_

Su mano se detuvo.

_Oh… es cierto. La tiré._

—…¿Debería llevarte a casa? —Ofreció Smoker.

—No soy un niño. Puedo llegar por mí mismo.

—No estás caminando bien.

—Cállate… Deja de seguirme.

El bullicio de la ciudad había desaparecido y la mayoría de las tiendas en la avenida estaban oscuras. Sólo las iluminaciones decorativas en algunas de ellas alumbraban el camino.

—Law.

Ignoró la voz llamándolo, caminando y esforzándose por detener el ligero tambaleo en su andar.

—Oye, Law.

—Dije… que dejaras de seguirme…

Los pasos detrás de él no se detuvieron.

—¿Quieres olvidarlo?

El menor se detuvo. Después de una larga pausa, sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

Sí, él quería olvidar a Kid, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Era imposible olvidar a alguien tan fácilmente, especialmente cuando él amaba a esa persona con todo su corazón…

—Law.

Sintió la cálida mano de Smoker posarse en su hombro antes de darle la vuelta. Las lágrimas que había retenido en sus ojos, finalmente brotaron.

Se sentía tan miserable.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan inútil, incapaz de ganar el afecto de aquel que más amaba. Se odiaba por ser tan necesitado y egoísta, escogiendo desahogar sus problemas con otros.

Tan sólo era un mimado, miserable y débil estúpido, bebiendo de la amabilidad de otros.

No, todo eso había sido un error. No debió haber contactado a Smoker y haberle pedido su compañía cuando el único en su mente era Kid. Cuando el único nombre que resonaba en su cabeza, era el del pelirrojo.

Él nunca había querido dejar de intentar, dejar de soñar.

La blanca nieve comenzaba a caer del oscuro y silencioso cielo.

—…¿Duele?

Con la almohadilla de su pulgar, Smoker gentilmente secó las lágrimas de su rostro.

—…¿Aún lo amas?

Lágrimas frescas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sin una respuesta.

Smoker tiró de él y lo enredó en sus brazos. Law se inclinó apoyándose en él pesadamente, amortiguando sus sollozos en el pecho del mayor.

Él ya no podía regresar. No sería capaz de hablarle a Kid otra vez, no sería capaz de reír con él. Ya no quedaba nada para él en su amistad rota.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué iba a vivir? Sabía que necesitaba moverse, pero no sabía a dónde ir.

Debía haber sido suficiente con ver a Kid sonreír, sostener su mano, estar a su lado… ¿no? Debía haber sido más que suficiente...

Pero el deseo humano siempre imploraba más, provocando destrucción a través de su codicia. Era un círculo sin fin que giraba hoy, mañana y para siempre en el futuro. El mundo estaba manchado de deseo, ahogándose en él mismo, destruyendo y pidiendo por más. Sólo unos pocos podían escapar y lograr la felicidad.

—¿...Alguna vez… seré feliz?

Su voz sonaba demasiado débil para sus oídos.

—...Kid…

No podía evitar pronunciar ese nombre prohibido.

—...Law. Escúchame. Hay felicidad y sé que la encontrarás. De hecho, hay muchas cosas, grandes y pequeñas que pueden hacerte feliz. Cosas tan simples como tener una buena comida o charlar con un amigo, o incluso estar vivo. Todo eso puede darte felicidad. No necesitas depender de una sola persona para eso.

Las palabras de Smoker hicieron eco en su corazón. Era justo lo que un maestro diría. Los labios de Law formaron una débil sonrisa.

—Estarás bien… así que no llores.

Smoker subió la barbilla del pelinegro. La nieve que caía aterrizaba en sus mejillas.

—Law. Confía en mí…

La cálida mano de su maestro acarició su rostro gentilmente limpiando la nieve derretida. El menor sentía que algo se rompía en su interior.

_...Kid…_

Law cerró los ojos mientras los labios de Smoker se posaban sobre los suyos.

_Adiós Eustass-ya... Siempre te voy a amar…_

Una lágrima final descendió por la mejilla de Law.

—...Smoker…

...

...

* * *

><p>-Hemos perdido a Luna, la perdimos-<p>

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo de la semana, espero que haya sido de su agrado m(_ _)m por favor dejen un review si pueden a la autora, se alegrará mucho 3

Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.

P.D. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido tan triste. *De todas formas les da los pañuelos a todos*

**Lady Anette:** ¡Lo siento! Sé que es doloroso, pero por favor, continúa leyendo dear m(_ _)m

**hikari eternity:** Yo también quisiera azotar a Kid por darle a Law tales esperanzas, espero también que Smoker logre sanar un poco su corazón herido, Law merece ser feliz aunque sea sin Kid uwú. El fic de Colores del Amor estará listo en cuanto Amaitsumi haya subido en inglés el séptimo capítulo, todavía no actualiza OnÓ. Saludos dear~ 3


End file.
